


Just Another Daemon Drabble

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Daemon Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblebee/gifts).



> I wrote this on SK's elimination-from-X-Factor day for Emilie, and I'm just getting around to posting it here now. There may be more SK daemon!fic coming; IDK. WHAT IS JAMES' DAEMON?!

Charlie’s daemon hasn’t settled yet because he’s so young. Sometimes, when she thinks the other boys won’t notice, she copies their forms just to see if any of them feel right. In the gym there will be a shimmer and a St. Bernard puppy flops behind the legs of Beatrice as Barclay bench-presses weights heavier than Reece and Jaenny combined. A second Norwegian forest cat peers yellow eyes from beneath the sofa when Tom plays guitar and Charlie strums a counter-melody. They try out snakes like Jake’s Ceto, but the two heads confuse her.

The other boys do always notice.


End file.
